Hate That I Love You
by Valeria89
Summary: a fic based on neyo's and rihanna's popular song. RobRae.One shot.it's not couple thing it's just the the selection is about them. not a songfic


Just a little oneshot I put together based on Rihanna's and Ne-Yo's song- Hate That I Love You

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why don't you go get our wedding album out of your trunk and let's reminisce about the past and rink hot cocoa, Pretty Princess." Seth Ross smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Okay, Teddy Bear." Rachel Grayson Ross smiled back at her handsome husband. Rachel walked down to the basement and took out a dusty antique trunk. She opened the box and picked up a dusty black photo album. It read: _Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson's Photo Album_. She opened the photo album and a picture fell out. It was a picture of Richard and Rachel's wedding. They were both just saying had just got to the reception. Raven had on a big white dress that kind of looked like a ball dress but was consider bridal dress. Richard had on a regular, dry-cleaned tuxedo. They both had large smiles on there face. They really did love each other and they still do.

"_Look, Rachel, I told you I was sorry." Richard pouted._

"_Rich, how could you forget our anniversary!" Raven screamed, "I sat there for five hours, Richard, five hours! I didn't order any food because I was waiting on you!"_

"_Look Angel---"_

"_What could you have possibly been doing!" She screamed upset as Robin walked over and kissed her tenderly. All of sudden she forgot that she was upset. Robin drug her to the bed and laid on top of her as they made out._

"_Oh, Rich!" Their twins, Autumn and Summer, heard their mother moan through the door._

Rachel felt a tear form at the thought of Richard, her ex-husband. She sometimes felt as if she was still in love with him although she was married and had a little boy, Julian Ross, by her current husband. Matter fact she _**was**_ still in love with him. She put that particular photo album on the floor and grabbed the one of her and Seth's wedding.

"Pretty Princess, do you need any help!" Seth called.

"No, I'm fine, Teddy Bear!" She answered back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, have you seen my old Rolex watch?" Richard Grayson asked his wife.

"Check your favorite keepsake box." Meredith Grayson answered back giving there five years old daughter, Juliana, a chicken drumstick. Richard walked over to his keepsake box his ex had given him a few years back as he tightened his tie. He opened the keepsake box and took out his watch under the watch was a picture of him and his ex-wife. He smiled at picture when his heart jumped at the beauty and enchantment in his exes face. He knew he still loved her so much.

"_Rachel, where we you. You scared the twins and I have to death! You were suppose to be home by eight!" Richard said angrily as Rachel walked through the door of there three story house. _

"_And?" She asked half drunk._

"_And, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. It's a whole new day!" He sighed, "I can't believe you!"_

"_It's not a big deal, Hun." She walked over to him and gave him a backrub. He instantly became happy with her again. She knew exactly how to touch so that he didn't want fuss and fight anymore._

"_I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear as she continued the massage._

"Did you find your Rolex, Rich?" Meredith questioned.

"Yeah right here." Richard said as Juliana came over and gave him a bear hug, "How's Daddy's little Julie doing."

"Great!" She smiled her snaggletooth mouth at him. He immediately thought of his older children Autumn and Summer. It had been three whole years since he had seen them. By now they would be thirteen. He wanted to know how they had changed and how they hadn't. the twins looked like a mixture of Richard and Rachel. They had Rachel's skin tone and her eyes, plus her sarcasm and the ability to crack people up. They had Richard's jet black hair and love for beating people up.

"Okay I'm going to go apply for a job at the hospital can't let this doctor's degree go to waste."

"Okay see ya, Rich." Meredith watched her husband walk out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sighed as she pushed down on the wall next to the elevator. She had a long day at work. And her Baby Phat scrubs were starting to itch. The elevator doors opened and she quickly walked in. She was alone so she held her head down and took a 30 second nap. Ding! The elevator doors opened. Rachel looked up to find her Ex staring dead at her. She smiled at him and walked off the elevator and passed right by him without saying anything. He turned around as the elevator doors closed.

"Bye Rachel." She turned around looked at him sadly.

"Bye, Rich." She turned away and walked out of the hospital doors as she got to her husband's passenger seat as he drove away.

When Raven and Richard both got home they both took out the same picture they had held only a few hours before and said, "I hate that I love you so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little something I through 2get her. Hey has anyone ever notice together also says to get her I think about each time I right either one. No flames, please review!

Once again SweETVaLeriA has left the building!


End file.
